Fallout 4 One-Shots
by Aydaptic
Summary: This a collection of one-shots. 1. Paladin Danse just WON'T get out of his Power Armor… Nate just can't win. *BOS and MAIN STORY Spoilers*
1. Ch 1: Priorities

**Chapter 1: Priorities**

* * *

Paladin Danse just _won't_ get out of his Power Armor... Nate just can't win.

* * *

 ***Beware of major in-game Paladin Danse spoilers***

 _"Coming to terms with these… well, human feelings is going to be a very difficult journey. But if we can tackle those obstacles together, I think that this relationship could last a very long time." – Paladin Danse, Fallout 4_

This is a ridiculously short fluff-fiction that just kinda came out of the blue.

* * *

"Danse, could you _please,_ just do me that favor? Don't make me come up there," the Sole Survivor practically begs. He was not willing to give up just yet. "It's awkward enough to have these conversations while you're three heads taller than me in that damned thing. I almost have to climb you. Literally. I'll have Codsworth pry you open, if I have to."

"I don't understand, Nate," the paladin mutters confused as he shrugs, "what's wrong with my Power Armor?"

"Nothing, Danse… nothing. Dammit, you're making this far more difficult than it has to be," he says, taking after his eyes with his right index finger and thumb as he closes them. He let his hands drop to his hips and turns to the paladin again. "I appreciate that you're well-protected and all - I don't wanna lose you - but hey, I wanna see your face as well. That's it. That'll all I'm asking. Once in a while, at least."

"Now I know you're lying your ass off."

"Fine…" he mutters with tightened brows, followed by a sigh and slightly shifts as he continues. "It's a human thing, all right? I feel small - and that pains my dignity. How the hell can you be in there for such a long time, anyways? I swear, it's really tight right by my -"

"You risked your own life keeping me alive by refusing to kill me - as the Brotherhood ordered you to do - and here you talk about dignity?" he says sternly. "If you seriously have issues with your dignity in my company, I advise you to stop pacing. I won't look down on you because of that." The other man folds his arms across his chest and gives him a disapproving look. "Oh, for crying out loud… What is it now?"

"'Look down on me' – did you seriously just go there?"

"Nate -"

"Fine," he replies defeated as he starts moving. The other man shortly follows even though he had no idea where he was heading. "I know another way to get you outta there – and it'll benefit the both of us."

"That doesn't make any sense either. You are literally the most cryptic being I have ever met, and I've faced a lot of synths in my lifetime," the paladin adds. "How?"

The sole survivor turns to him again as he stops walking and guides him into one of the ruined houses proving to be somewhere far more private. He moves a hand to the side of his neck – pulls him into a loving kiss as he passionately presses his lips to the other man's. They let their eyes flutter shut at the gesture. Kissing Danse never got old.

"I'll show you."

Danse might be a synth by birth – but he was more than human enough for the sole survivor to completely fall for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** That damned Power Armor (I know it looks freaking awesome, but -) ruins the immersion...


	2. Ch 2: Sexual Relations

**Chapter 2: Sexual Relations**

* * *

Nate takes a medical exam at the Prydwen and finds himself pondering on one of the questions. Danse finds himself pondering on why the hell he's sticking around.

* * *

What really bothered me with the medical exam was the inability to say "yes" regarding the sexual intercourse thing - the closest you got was to avoid the question. Not that my Sole Survivor is messed up like that (because he isn't,) of course, but going back to the matter of synths… is that considered non-human… or human?

* * *

"Glad you finally stopped by, soldier," Cade says, the medical professional aboard the Prydwen. "Are you ready for your medical exam?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

Cade picks up a clipboard from his desk. "All right. I'm going to ask you a series of medical-related questions and I'd like you to answer me to the best of your ability. First question. As a child, were you ever exposed to radiation for an extended period of time?"

"My father said I used to sit way too close to the television," he says sarcastic, amused at his own joke, much to Cade's confusion. Danse exasperated takes after his head. He could swear, the Sole Survivor often got on his nerves, and definitely needed some sense knocked into him. The vault-dweller takes very little seriously.

"Nah, there wasn't that much radiation around before the bombs fell."

"Before the bombs? What? Let me check my notes," Cade echoes startled, taking a quick look. "You were a vault-dweller? You're probably healthier than anyone else aboard. Anyways, sorry I missed that in your records… just going down the list of questions… I'm sure you understand. Okay, second question. Have you ever had or come in contact with a person confirmed to be carrying a communicable disease?"

"Never been seriously sick in my life."

"Good, good. Third question… and please answer honestly," he says with a very serious tone. "Have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?"

Nate cocks an eyebrow. "Wait… that happens often enough for you to have a question about it?"

"You'd be surprised how many wastelanders answer 'yes' to that question," he replies disgusted. "Fortunately, the Brotherhood finds that type of behavior absolutely distasteful. Since you haven't spent too much time in the wasteland, I'll assume your answer is 'no'. Last question." He shifts as he was tapping the pen he quaintly held in his hand. "Would you have any problems pulling the trigger on an enemy of the Brotherhood whether they're human, formerly human or machine?"

Nate had honestly little against synths, proving exceedingly difficult to have Danse in his company, because the man hated them with a burning passion - Danse also hates Super Mutants, and dislikes ghouls, and… he literally carried a lot of hate in his heart. Either way, the Sole Survivor kept him in his company because his skills on the battlefield always proved useful. Hell, his killer good looks helped for morale, too.

"If my life's in danger, I'll do whatever it takes to defend myself."

* * *

Weeks had passed since Nate had taken the medical exam.

Danse was repairing his Power Armor in Sanctuary, crouched down by its feet, as Nate approaches him.

"Hey, Danse," he says, leaning his back to the concrete by the former paladin's side as he folds his arms across his chest. "Remember when I took that medical test back on the Prydwen a while ago - you know, the question about sexual relations?"

"Yes, I do -" he replies followed by a pause and gives Nate a confused expression. "Why the hell… are you bringing this up?"

"If I took that test again… Do you think it applies to synths?"

Everything he received in reply was the sound of Danse - intentionally - faceplanting the metal before him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was at an impasse, not sure if I should publish a different story or just make one huge thing split into chapters - I chose chapters.


End file.
